Fireworks
by Izzy's Apprentice
Summary: Song Fic "Fireworks" Izzy Sings the song and sees everyones going-ons. friendship, romance and humor


Izzy is singing the Song,* are the story parts

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again

*A Plastic bag is seen floating along with the wind, untill it hits Zeke in the face

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in

*Harold is seen building a house of cards when a wrecking ball comes crashing down, crushing the house and scareing Harold

Do you ever feel already buried deep Six feet under scream But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you Cause there's a spark in you

*It's a crowded room, everyone from Total Drama is there. We focus in on Cody, who's stareing longingly at Noah

You just gotta ignite *(Her boobs start shineing and shimmering) the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July

*Goes back to Zeke, who is fighting with the bag. He struggles with it untill Bridgette walks up to him, takes the bag, and smiles at him. He hugs her, she hugs him back, he tries to kiss her, she pushes him away with a peeved look on her face.

Cause baby you're a firework *(Fireworks start shooting from her boobs)  
Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

*Harold is seen sadly stareing at the wrecking ball, LeShawna comes over and sits down next to him. She pulls out a new deck of cards, Harold sees this and they share a smile and kiss before rebuilding the house together

Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own(Izzy Winks at the Camera)

*Cody sighs and takes a deep breath before working his way over to Noah, Cody taps him on the shoulder, Noah turns around, Cody leans in and..."Do you wanna go play Left 4 Dead?" Noah smiles and nods. they leave the room

*(She is pouting during this verse) You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow

*Eva is seen spinning in anger like a hurricane, until Izzy slides down a rainbow and calms her down

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know

*Heather is seen in a room by herself curled up in a ball looking sad and lonely

You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

*Suddenly Alejandro walks inn and hugs her, Heather looks surprised. Then he says "I know it's kind of lame but would you like to come play charades with us? It beats sitting here by yourself doing nothing." She thinks about it, nods her head and gets up. They walk towards the door but before they exit Heather turns and kisses him. She then pulls away, grabs his arm and yanks him into the other room where Sierra is pretending to be a tea pot

Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

*When it became dark outside, Chris announced that there would be fireworks in a few minutes. Everyone went outside for the show

Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through

*After every firework Izzy would yell "BOOM!"  
The light show was dazzleing, everyone sat in there own little groups: Zeke, Geoff and Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Justin and D.J., Izzy, Eva and Sierra, Blainley, Chris and Chef, Harold, LeShawna, Gwen, Duncan, and Trent, Tyler and Lindsay, Heather and Alejandro, Owen and Beth, and Cody and Noah

Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

*During the finale, Cody quickly leaned in and kissed Noah. Noah kissed back.  



End file.
